Comptes à régler
by Silver no Yoko
Summary: Sanachi est un jeune homme bizarre. Personne, sauf Naruto et Sasuke, ne sait d'où il vient ni qui il est. Mais l'adolescent a des comptes à régler avec une certaine famille aux yeux blancs. Fond de sasunaru. Fic co-écrite.
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. **

**Salut à tous et toutes. Cette nouvelle fic met un nouveau personnage en jeu même si le fond reste le même. Cela se passe alors que nos ninjas préférés ont 25 ans.** **Le personnage principal appartient à mon amie, qui co-écrira cette fic avec moi. Nous alternerons chacune un chapitre, ce qui signifie que les styles d'écritures vont varier au cours de l'histoire. Comme elle écrit surtout en anglais, soyez ingulgents svp. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1: Bizarre**

C'était une très belle journée à Konoha. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait et...

**-**Halte-la! cria un jounin au jeune homme qui venait de passer la porte du village. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent qui marchait tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres.

**-**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vot' service? demanda le jeune homme, avec une pointe d'arrogance.

-Qui es-tu? Et que viens-tu faire à Konoha? répliqua le jounin qui venait de remarquer le bandeau rayé du garçon.

-Vous pourriez vous nommez avant! C'est la moindre des choses! Je ne parle pas aux inconnus, ma maman me l'a défendu. répondit son interlocuteur en le regardant de haut, toujours ce maudit sourire narquois sur la figure.

Il se moquait de lui! Le sang du jounin ne fit qu'un tour et il perdit patience.

- Ça suffit! Tu vas me suivre chez l'Hokage immédiatement! Des comiques comme toi, on les mate rapidement. Il lui saisit le bras et voulu le traîner à sa suite.

-On se calme vieux! Il te manque les mots magiques. Sinon je ne bouge pas. dit l'adolescent en enfonçant ses pieds dans le sol.

-De quoi! s'exclama le jounin, interdit. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un gosse tout de même! Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne lui disait rien de se battre contre un jeune. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire. -D'accord. S.V.P., veux-tu me suivre? dit le ninja, humilié.

-Pas de problème. Je suis derrière toi! dit l'inconnu avec son éternel sourire.

«Quel drôle d'adolescent» pensa le ninja. Il se plaça à côté de lui pour pouvoir le garder à vue.

Il l'observait à la dérobée pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de la tour des hokages. Il remarqua que le jeune avait des cheveux noirs, avec un bandana de la même couleur par-dessus, d'où s'échappait une petite mèche de rose. Il avait les yeux vert clair et portait un bandeau ninja rayé autour du cou.

«Il l'a probablement trouvé» se dit le jounin. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'un jeune pouvait devenir nukenin en ces temps de paix.

Il continua son inspection. Les vêtements étaient normaux, du genre de ceux que portent les genins et il avait un drôle d'appareil autour du cou, sous son bandeau ninja. Un adolescent bien normal à première vue si ce n'est d'un caractère tordu et arrogant.

-Alors on aime sa séance de matage gratos? demanda l'inconnu en regardant le shinobi dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir de honte. Il s'était fait prendre au piège, comme un débutant! Mais il ignora la provocation et se renfrogna.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour. Le calvaire du jounin s'achevait. C'était maintenant à l'Hokage de prendre en charge. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers, le ninja s'assurant que l'autre le suivait. Il cogna à la porte. Un ''Entrez'' retentit. Le shinobi ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. L'Hokage était assit derrière une pile de paperasse, en train d'écrire, un ANBU à ses côtés.

-Alors Konohamaru, que nous vaut ta visite?

-J'ai cru bon vous amener un petit plaisantin qui est de passage au village. répondit le jounin.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne? demanda tranquillement la voix sans même bouger la tête.

- Il porte un bandeau rayé autour du cou. Répliqua le jeune jounin.

-Voilà qui est intéressant. dit l'Hokage en relevant la tête.

Cela permit à l'adolescent de voir le visage de l'homme devant lui. Car oui c'était un homme! Devant lui se tenait le Rokudaime de Konoha, le célèbre Naruto Uzumaki. Il en avait tellement entendu parler. Celui-ci avait les cheveux aux épaules, blonds, encadrant un visage souriant à la peau bronzée. Le jeune homme sentit sur lui le poids de ces yeux bleus, qui semblaient voir au travers de lui.

- Ah mais je connais ce visage! s'exclama Naruto. C'est bon, Konohamaru tu peux nous laisser, il n'est pas dangereux pour deux sous. Excepté si on s'attire sa colère.

- Vous le connaissez? S'étonna le jounin.

-Bien sûr! Mais c'est un secret. lui dit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. -Maintenant tu peux partir.

Konohamaru disparut dans un pouf sonore, laissant les trois hommes seuls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se leva et approcha de l'adolescent. Il en fit le tour comme pour l'examiner. Le jeune ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le blond retourna s'asseoir en soupirant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que te donnes ta mère à manger dis-moi? Tu as encore grandis depuis la dernière fois! Faut dire que ton père est grand lui aussi.

-Des légumes.

Naruto fit la grimace. Il n'avait jamais aimé les légumes. Et ça, tout le monde le savait.

-Vous voyez, Hokage-sama, vous auriez du écouter Kakashi-sensei, étant plus jeune. répliqua l'ANBU.

-Vous, ça va ne me faites pas la morale! J'en ai assez d'un teme qui le fait déjà à la maison. gronda l'Hokage. Il se retourna vers le jeune. -Alors Sanachi, que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Je voudrais passer mes examens chunnins. C'est pour cela que ma mère m'a envoyé.

-Très bien, je devrai te tester pour voir si tu en as le niveau. Demain, au terrain numéro 3. L'examen est dans une semaine.

-D'accord. Mais où je vais rester en attendant?

-Mais chez moi, bien sûr! cria le blond. Tu es mon filleul et je ne supporterai pas de te savoir en ville sans que tu viennes rester chez moi.

-Et Sasuke? Il va être d'accord? demanda Sanachi, pas inquiet, mais il ne voulait pas déranger ses deux parrains qui vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années. Il n'avait rien contre cela, mais ce serait dommage pour eux de l'avoir dans les pattes.

-Bien sûr que oui! Sa maison est assez grande pour nous tous. Ta mère viendra-t-elle pour les examens? J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir. demanda le blond avec un sourire.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Tu peux partir et aller te promener, mais enlève le bandeau je te prie, ou cache-le. Les ninjas ne sont pas tolérants envers les nukenins ici. Et si tu croises ton père, ne déclenche pas de bagarre s.t.p. Sinon ça pourrait compromettre ton examen.

L'adolescent sortit discrètement et referma la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre son filleul partir, content de l'avoir revu. Il s'appuya sur sa chaise. Soudain une main le frappa violemment au-dessus du crâne faisant voler le chapeau blanc et rouge.

-Comme ça je suis un teme, hein, Usuratonkachi!

-Ben quoi? C'est vrai Sasu-chan. se plaignit le blond en se frottant le haut de la tête. Le plus drôle, c'est que t'as pas dit un mot alors qu'on parlait de toi.

-Hn...c'est mon rôle. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle t'as jamais fait un ANBU convenable dobe. T'es pas capable de te la fermer quand il faut. répliqua le brun, en enlevant son masque.

Naruto fit la moue. Il savait très bien que lorsqu'on l'insultait, il était incapable de ne pas répliquer. Et en mission il était trop énervé. Bien sûr, il s'était calmé avec le temps, surtout après la mort de Jiraiya, mais il était alors trop tard pour qu'il puisse être ANBU, car il venait de se faire nommer Hokage. Mais ça, Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Celui-ci vint quémander un baiser pour se faire pardonner, mais le blond ne se laissa pas faire et détourna la tête, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer le brun. Il retourna la chaise du blond afin que celui-ci soit face à lui. Naruto avait les bras croisé et boudait.

-Naru? Le nommé tourna la tête vers le chef des ANBU, affecté à sa protection personnelle. Celui-ci venait de revenir d'une mission particulière qui avait duré plus d'un mois. Durant ces absences, c'était Shikamaru ou Genma qui veillait sur le blond.

Sasuke le regardait avec une lueur amusée, se moquant de son attitude enfantine. Ce qui ne fit que frustré encore plus son Hokage blond. Le brun s'approcha, se mit à la hauteur de la chaise et embrassa les lèvres mutines qui s'offraient à lui. Le renard, comme il l'avait prévu, ne résista pas et répondit au baiser. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

-Sasuke, pas ici. murmura le blond, qui savait pertinemment que n'importe qui pouvait entrer soit par la fenêtre ou la porte.

Trop dangereux pour le poste du brun au sein de l'élite. Et la majorité de leurs amis ne savaient pas pour leur relation. Ils pensaient tous que Naruto vivait chez Sasuke pour sa protection. Le blond ne démentait pas cette version. Il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde le sache. Son brun était d'accord avec lui. C'était une affaire privée. Mais Sasuke se renfrogna.

-Déjà qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup, tu veux me refuser le plaisir de ma vie? demanda le brun d'un air sombre. -En plus de Sanachi qui va être à la maison, donc on peut dire adieu à notre intimité.

-C'est pas ça, mais tu sais... on en a parlé, c'est trop risqué. Pour la maison. Sanachi est grand, il est au courant et pourra aller ailleurs certains soirs. dit le blond en souriant doucement. Et il ne restera pas une éternité, seulement une semaine.

-D'accord.

Et Sasuke remit son masque, redevenant un ANBU anonyme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin du chapitre. Reviews please**

**La suite sera écrite par Yukiko Angel**.


	2. Chapter 2: par Yukiko

**NDA : Bonjour, bienvenue dans une histoire de Gary Sue en PUISSANCE! Et oui, ceci n'est que la simple introduction de mon idée de ninja privé à moi (on peut remarquer mon accent sur la propriété OC) Pour mon simple plaisir.**

Sanachi, il est à moi. Je vais aussi introduire d'autre garçons et filles. Aussi, ceci et un appel a tous. Vous avez une idée de ninja? Vous voulez la voir devenir vivante? Envoyez moi un mail a : yukikoangeldemon sur le hotmail de com : D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanachi quitta la tour des Hokages pour le centre du village. Il cacha son bandeau comme le lui avait demandé son parrain, et préférant mettre son foulard autour de son cou, il posa ses écouteurs autour de sa tête. Maintenant à découvert, on pouvait voir que la racine de ses cheveux était rose pétant, qui lentement tournait vers le noir dans la mi-longueur. Il portait toujours le même sourire niais, mais cette fois accentué d'un hochement anodin au son des basses de sa musique.

Il avait marché pendant plusieurs jours pour se rendre ici à temps. Maintenant qu'il y était, il avait envie de faire un peu de lèche-vitrine pour passer le temps. Le dernier ensemble de kunais que sa mère lui avait offert avant son départ, était un peu trop fillette pour lui. Peut-être allait-il se choisir des kunais avec le logo de sa famille?

Sanachi se perdit facilement dans ses pensées, mais garda toujours un œil attentif sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il regarda les passants, notant ceux qui l'observait à la dérobée, un air intrigué. Le jeune homme, quant à lui ne le faisait que du coin de l'œil, avec un air un peu touriste.

Il regarda les jeunes qui partaient en sens inverse du sien pour aller à l'académie, lorsqu'un groupe se rapprocha près de lui. Ils devaient avoir environs 12-13 ans et portaient le bandeau des ninjas. Des genins. Il remarqua un détail dans la trajectoire que suivait le plus petit du groupe. Mais l'impact fut inévitable.

" Fais attention où tu vas, imbécile!" cria un des gamins, l'air arrogant, s'arrêtant pour toiser Sanachi.

Sanachi s'arrêta net. Depuis le début de sa marche il prenait soin d'avancer en ligne droite, même s'il se concentrait sur ses pensées. C'était un tic, une vieille habitude. Il savait également que tout bon ninja se devait de contrôler leur corps à la minute près. Il avait remarqué que le jeune garçon avait lui-même détourné ses pas pour provoquer la collision. Mais pourquoi?

" Mais je vais en ligne droite alors que toi tu vas en ligne courbe. Est-ce que ton oreille interne est déréglée? Il faut que tu ailles voire un med-nin pour cela. L'équilibre est très important chez un ninja," railla l'adolescent, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Sur ce, le jeune homme plus petit que lui s'empourpra. Sanachi le regarda froncé les sourcils d'un air indifférent.

" Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi! Sais-tu qui je suis? " s'emporta le genin, prenant un air supérieur.

" Un connard? " répondit du tact au tact Sanachi. Il savait bien qui était le jeune devant lui par la simple couleur, ou enfin le manque de couleur de son iris.

Un Hyuuga. Avec un sacré caractère en prime. C'était bien sa veine.

" Je suis Hajime Hyuuga et tu devrais porter plus de respect à ce prestigieux clan du village, Manant! " cracha le jeune. " Mais…attends un instant! Tu ne fais même pas parti de Konoha! " s'écria le jeune Hyuuga.

" Mais donnez lui un point, ses yeux fonctionnent! Mais, sais-tu qui je suis? Je suis celui qui s'en fou et qui va te laisser là en se marrant de ta sale tronche. Salut le petit! "

Et Sanachi lui tourna le dos, reprenant sa marche et laissant un Hyuuga bouillonnant de colère, humilié, au centre de la rue.

OOOoooOOO

Si au dehors, le jeune Sanachi semblait impassible, à l'intérieur, c'était tout autre chose.

_/ Minable! Il a osé! Quel crétin…une chance que Naruto m'a fait promettre de rester sage, sinon il aurait eu une raclée. Mais d'où est-ce que ce bâtard tient ce caractère de merde? Aucun de ses deux parents n'est comme ça! Maman me l'a dit. /_

Il fulminait totalement. Il arriva devant un magasin d'arme, se calma avant d'entrer et acheta un ensemble de kunais neufs, d'aspect un peu moins gamins. Il adorait sa mère, mais des kunais avec du rose, ça ne le faisait pas trop. Il avait quand même sa fierté à conserver. Déjà qu'il avait les cheveux roses, il ne fallait tout de même pas faire une fixation sur cette couleur! Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'un homme le dévisageait au travers de ses cheveux gris argenté.

" Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, peut-être? " demanda-t-il à l'homme qui osait briser sa bulle.

" Non, j'ai juste l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu . . . " répliqua le plus vieux en refermant son livre.

" Ça m'étonnerait, je viens d'arriver, " argua le noir. Il focussa sur le livre et sourit à la vue du titre _Icha Icha Paradise. _

" Par contre, vous, je vous connais, Hatake Kakashi. Votre réputation n'est plus à faire. "

" Ah, content de savoir cela, " sourit l'argenté en se levant.

" Qui ne connais pas le ninja le plus pervers de Konoha, celui qui fait concurrence à Jiraya-sama. La seule différence et que si vous matez les filles en bain, votre amant ne vous laissera pas rentrer à la maison."

Il sortit de la boutique, laissant un Kakashi éberlué derrière lui.

OOOoooOOO

Après avoir déambulé dans les rues durant un moment, Sanachi décida d'aller manger. Il passa devant un restaurant de ramens et bien que n'étant pas trop amateur, son ventre gronda lui rappellant son existance. Il pénétra dans l'endroit tant vanté par son parrain lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air. À peine assis, un cri retentit.

" Encore toi! Tu vas y goûter cette fois"

Pas besoin de ce retourner, le noir avait reconnu la voix nasillarde et impérieuse. Il soupira.

Décidemment, ce n'était pas son jour de chance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux minus? Encore te battre?"

"Te faire payer pour mon humiliation!!" cria le Hyuuga, faisant fuir les clients qui connaissaient les colères violentes de l'héritier et préféraient les éviter.

"Il n'en faut pas gros pour te faire sauter de tes gonds, tu prends la mouche à rien! Je me demande comment tu fais garder tes amis avec un caractère d'emmerdeur pareil? Tu les paies?"

"Parce que je suis un Hyuuga! Et je suis pas un emmerdeur!!"

"Tu crois que ton nom peut te tirer de tous les mauvais pas? Rêve en couleur!"

Et il donna un coup de poing qui fit voler Hajime à l'extérieur du restaurant. Sanachi se leva et sortit. Le Hyuuga était sur les fesses et le regardait d'un air meurtrier.

"Tu veux te battre contre moi? Alors on se revoit pour l'exam! Au revoir minus!"

Sanachi partit après ses paroles. Il savait déjà qu'il auras des problème ce soir. Surtout si son parrain apprenait sa réaction et que le père de Hajime demande de le voir ...

--

Yukiko : à ton tour _Daaaaaarling!_

Sanachi : n'as pas aucun sens ... en fait cela viens d'un livre de Yaoi que j'aime bien ...

Hajime : Premier


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Voici la suite. Elle a été longue à venir mais j'avais presque abandonnée cette fic. Il ne se passe pas beaucoup d'action mais Sanachi rencontre nos amis et voit comment ils ont changé. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 3**

Sanachi continuait de se promener tranquillement, ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite chez Sasuke, sachant quel savon il allait se prendre pour avoir frappé l'héritier Hyuuga. Il passa devant une petite boutique de fleuriste lorsqu'une petite bombe blonde passa en trombe devant lui.

« Kana, reviens ici! » cria une femme avec la même couleur de cheveux.

_-Probablement sa mère. _pensa l'adolescent, qui s'était arrêté pour ne pas se faire rentrer dedans. Il resta planté là, encore un peu dans la lune. Il ne remarqua pas qu'un homme s'était approché de lui.

« Galère, j'espère que ma fille ne vous a pas frappée, étranger. Elle est vive et ne fait jamais attention. C'est comme sa mère. Ah les femmes! » soupira l'homme avec les cheveux attachés en ananas.

« Shika!! Comment oses-tu? » cria la jeune femme, avec son enfant dans les bras. Elle la posa brusquement dans les bras de son mari et commença à l'engueuler. Il en ressortit les mots … « toute seule pour diriger la boutique…s'occuper de Kana…flan mou… »

Sanachi sourit de cette petite scène de ménage. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un de bien familier. Il s'éloigna avant d'être mêlé à cette querelle. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler du caractère bien trempé de l'ex-kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka. Et l'autre, d'après les descriptions qu'il avait entendu, devait être Shikamaru Nara, le ninja le plus paresseux du village mais le plus intelligent aussi. Il devra faire attention avec lui, pour ne pas se trahir.

_-Mais où est Temari? Je croyais qu'ils seraient ensemble! _Se demanda l'adolescent, inquiet de voir que sa source d'information s'était trompée.

Une bonne odeur de bouffe se fit sentir et Sanachi s'arrêta, sentant son estomac gronder. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis son arrivée, avec toutes ces rencontres. Il leva la tête et vit le panneau d'un restaurant annonçant : _Akimichi. _Il entra et prit un siège dos au mur. Un homme d'une carrure impressionnante vint le voir.

« Bonjour, je suis le chef Choji, que puis-je pour votre service, étranger? »

« Des sushis avec un bol de ramens. » demanda Sanachi, en lui adressant un petit sourire.

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. dit le chef avec un grand sourire. Prenez vos aises. »

Sanachi hocha de la tête et patienta en regardant tout autour de lui. Le restaurant était chaleureux et tranquille, à l'image de son possesseur. Il vit un homme appuyé au comptoir, en train de nourrir un énorme chien blanc. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le jeune genin et se rua automatiquement sur lui. Il déstabilisa Sanachi et tomba sur lui. Abasourdi, l'adolescent ne réagit pas et le chien se mit à lui lécher le visage en aboyant joyeusement.

« Akamaru!! Au pied!! Mais ça va pas la tête!! » cria son maître.

« Kiba retient ton chien, il effraie les clients » retentit la voix du propriétaire.

« Mais j'essaie! J'ignore pourquoi il a sauté sur ce mioche, il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude! » hurla le dénommé Kiba.

Finalement, sous les ordres de son maître, Akamaru relâcha Sanachi. Celui-ci se releva en essuyant son visage.

« Vraiment désolé, gamin. Akamaru ne saute jamais sur les gens qu'il ne connaît pas en temps normal. Aurais-tu mis ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu déclencher cette réaction? » demanda Kiba d'un œil désolé, mais légèrement suspicieux.

Cette odeur lui rappelait quelqu'un, il y a très longtemps. En fait, il y avait un mélange, doux-amer. Le maître-chien était sûr de l'avoir déjà senti. Probablement qu'elle venait de ses deux parents. Une ressemblait fortement à celle des Hyuuga, mais en plus doux. L'autre ramenait de drôles de souvenirs. Mais il était incapable de savoir lesquels.

« As-tu eu des contacts avec un Hyuuga par hasard? » demanda-t-il avec sa subtilité phénoménale.

« Oui ce matin, j'ai rencontré la peste pré-pubère Hyuuga.» ricana Sanachi, au souvenir de la bagarre.

« Modère tes paroles, c'est du fils d'un de mes amis que tu parles! » s'exclama Kiba, en colère.

« J'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous ne portiez pas le chef du clan dans votre cœur depuis plusieurs années. » se moqua l'adolescent.

« Comment..? Comment oses-tu? »

« Du calme Kiba! » dit une voix. « Il a raison également. Il est évident pour tous ici que tu détestes Neji. Ce n'est pas un secret. »

Celui qui avait parlé se tenait dans l'entrée et portait un long manteau beige et des petites lunettes de soleil. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns en habit ninja qui portait un rouleau dans son dos et un bébé dans ses bras.

« Choji, je pars deux minutes, et c'est la bagarre ici! » s'exclama la kunoichi.

« C'est pas sa faute Ten-Ten, Akamaru s'est emporté. » tenta d'expliquer Kiba, penaud en quémandant l'aide de Shino d'un regard.

« Je ne veux rien savoir! La prochaine fois, veille à mieux le tenir! » s'énerva Ten-Ten. Le son des chicanes réveilla son fils qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Eh merde… foutez le camp vous autres, avant que je m'énerve. Voyez ce que vous avez fait! » chuchota-t-elle en berçant le bébé. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine du restaurant.

Sanachi en voyant cela, remarqua l'air attendri de Choji et devina qu'il s'agissait de son fils et de sa femme.

_C'est le monde à l'envers!! Rien n'est comme avant! J'ai eu assez d'émotion pour la journée. _

Il sortit de l'échoppe et se dirigea vers la maison de ses parrains.

OOoooOO

Sur le chemin du retour, Sanachi se sentit bizarre. Sa vue s'embrouillait doucement et il avait de la difficulté à faire un pas. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il fut prit de vertiges atroces. Puis ce fut le noir. La dernière chose dont il eut conscience fut le cri d'une femme.

OOoooOO

Foutue lumière!! Pourquoi devait-elle lui blesser autant les yeux? Il cligna les yeux. Voyant rapidement qui se tenait à côté de son lit, il les referma automatiquement.

« Pas la peine de faire semblant, le mioche. J'ai senti que tu étais réveillé. » Dit le jounin d'une voix sèche.

Un vacarme incroyable retentit à l'extérieur de la chambre. L'adolescent tourna péniblement la tête pour voir un de ses parrains entrer en trombe.

« Ne me refais jamais ça!! Ta mère va me tuer!! » cria l'Hokage en regardant le jeune Sanachi sur son lit. « Une chance que l'on a pu retrouver ce foutu appareil!! »

« Hokage, crier sur un gosse ne l'aidera pas à aller mieux. » dit doucement un ANBU qui se tenait derrière le blond. Il poursuivit : « Konohamaru, tu peux disposer. Merci de l'avoir amener ici »

Le jounin se leva, se posant plusieurs questions sur les liens qui unissaient le morveux et l'Hokage.

Attendant que le ninja soit parti, Naruto resta silencieux. Puis il s'approcha du lit et passa un drôle d'appareil autour du cou de son filleul. Le même qu'il portait à son arrivée.

« Comment l'as-tu perdu? »

« Oh il a voulu aller faire des emplettes et ne m'a pas demandé mon avis » rétorqua Sanachi, un peu agressif.

« Sérieusement…Sanachi. »

« Sûrement quand Akamaru m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure. Mon appareil doit émettre des sons qui ne sont perceptibles que pour lui. » répondit l'ado d'une voix morne.

« Ce n'est pas son genre…moi je crois plus qu'il a reconnu ton odeur. Tu jouais beaucoup avec lui étant plus jeune. Avant… » murmura Naruto.

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Cette période l'attristait toujours beaucoup. Il avait encore de la difficulté à s'en remettre. Sasuke, sous son masque, avait senti la peine de son amour et vint se poster plus près, pour le rassurer de sa présence. Mais le blond se reprit rapidement et ajouta :

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de frapper Hyuuga Hajimé? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. » menaça Naruto, redevenant lui-même.

« Pas de ma faute, il provoque et insulte tout ce qui bouge et que c'est une véritable teigne. Et tu as spécifié, que je ne devais pas me battre contre mon père. Tu n'as rien dit à propos des autres.» ricana Sanachi.

« Vrai. Sauf que là, je vais avoir les Hyuuga sur le dos pour ça… » soupira son parrain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fin de ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais ca va venir.


End file.
